Road trip to My heart
by angelrulez
Summary: Eric leaves town to visit Tommy and Topanga Comes Along for the ride
1. Default Chapter

Road Trip To My Heart  
  
1 Eric decides to leave town to visit Tommy and Topanga comes along for the ride  
  
I just need my thoughts to get straight and Tommy was really excited to see me. I just need to get out of town a while, you understand don't you? Eric asked looking directly at Topanga." Cory told me about your parents and I am really sorry, Topanga Gave Eric a half smile, Yeah well thanks and I do understand why you won't leave. I would give anything just up and leave, without any thought about it."  
  
Topanga brushed a lock of her back from her face. Eric nodded slowly. A bit of silence hung in the air, then Eric abruptly rose." I have to be going Topanga", I have allotted of things to do before I leave. Eric picked up his backpack and slunged over his shoulder, " thanks for listening". Topanga just sat there starring at her Arms, Eric headed for the door, and then suddenly he stopped. He turned and looked at Topanga. " Topanga would you like come with me?" Eric watched as Topanga lifted her head, a look of surprise came over her sad face. Topanga stuttered, " You want ME to come with YOU!" Why Eric, I thought you didn't like me." A small smile replaced the look of dread of her face, you mean it? Eric nodded and Topanga Sighed." You have no idea how great that would be, but I can't Just up and leave Cory, or my parents, they need me…" Topanga trailed off as she realized how much Cory and her parents needing her made her wanting to leave even greater. Eric, understanding what she was feeling, laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I see," Eric replied, well if you change your mind I am leaving toomorow, that gives about a day to realize what's important to you. If you decide to come, I will be at Jack's and Rachel's place Ok?"He questioned Topanga; She looked at him and nodded "ok. Well I better be going, see ya later! He kissed Topanga on cheek and left. Topanga sat there going over Eric's words. What was important to her? Cory of course! And her parents, but dealing with them was not something she looked forward to. Maybe, if she just left for couple weeks, got her head straight, she could deal with all this. Maybe that was what she just needed, what was important to her. But first she needed talk to Cory, she had tell him her plans. Topanga, with a big sigh, pulled herself up from a comfortable couch and headed to the dorm room, She had get a few things straight.  
  
{Cory is in his dorm room, talking with Shawn about Topanga's Parents}  
  
" Do you think Topanga And I will end up just like Mr&Mrs.lawernce?"Cory asked pacing the floor  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
  
  
    "I just need to get my thoughts straight and Tommie was really excited to see me.  I just need to get of town for a while.  You understand, don't you?" Eric asked, looking directly at Topanga.  "Cory told me about 


	2. Hurt

Road trip to my heart  
  
1 Shawn was on floor leaning against Topanga's Bed. Shawn Replied, "Cor, look do you love Topanga?" Cory nodded and sat down next to Shawn. " Do you want to spend rest of your life together?" Shawn asked. Of course! Cory said," That's why we are getting married". Well what more do you need? Shawn signed, you guys are totally original. You aren't going to end like anybody but yourself, what more do you want? Shawn got up on his feet and helped Cory up. "Now I want you to go and comfort Topanga", Shawn gave a Cory push through the door. Cory spun around. "Wait I don't want that kind of relationship, where all we do is comfort each other."  
  
I think I and Topanga need time to ourselves, right now the last thing I want to do is see Topanga. Cory sat on his bed, " Shawn can you give some space for a while?" I'll see you in class." Shawn shrugged his shoulders and headed for the door. He turned down the hall and waved to his Friends, but what he didn't see was Topanga standing behind the open door to her and Cory's dorm room, where she been standing for a few minutes. The looked have combined sadness and horror was clear on her face. Topanga gulped down her sobs. How could Cory do that to her? Well, if he didn't want to see her fine! She straightens up and sugared her shoulders. She knew what would make Cory's dream come true. She nodded to herself and with one hard shove she slammed the door, which she was standing of close, all Cory heard was BANG!!  
  
{It is the next day and Eric s getting ready to head off. Racheal and Jack are standing next to Eric's car, wishing him very best}  
  
" We are sure going to miss you buddy" Jack said, it wouldn't be the same without you. Rachael smiled and leaned toward Eric, He 's right you know, we are going to miss you! Don't stay in sun too long ok? Rachael leaned over and gave Eric a hug, Tell Tommy we miss him too! Will do Eric replied, he turned toward Jack, " see ya later ok?"Jack nodded and gave Eric a big Hug. Eric climbed into his Red jeep Explorer. He had just started a car, Jack and Rachel backed away when he heard a voice. "Eric wait!" Topanga run toward the car, she took a deep breath as she stopped. Eric, Wait! I am taking you up on your offer." You are?" Eric asked, Surprised, Rachel and Jack stood off side confused. " What about Cory?" Topanga Laughed," Cory needs his space right now" She mamboed meanly. Last thing Cory wants is to deal with me. She slugged her duffel bags into back seat," the offer still stands, doesn't?" Eric nodded numbly." Yea, sure hop in". Eric turned toward Jack and Rachel. " Well, it seems Topanga coming to California with me" Rachel went around to the passenger seat, Jack followed. " Well we are going to miss you too" Rachel said giving Topanga a hug, Jack nodded and gave Topanga a hug and kiss on cheek. take care you two" Rachael smiled. Want you want us to tell Cory? Jack asked Topanga. "Tell Cory that I overheard his and Shawn's Conversation Yesterday and I am giving him his wish." I don't know when I'll be back, but tell Shawn I'll call him." Jack and Rachel promised to relay message and with more Hugs and kisses, Topanga and Eric were off." I'm glad you made it Topanga" Eric said.: Now it won't be so lonely." Topanga smiled and leaned back in the seat; this was just what she needed. And in process it made Cory realize, just how much he needed her! Than so much, the better, this was going to be one road trip she wouldn't forget!!  
  
Chapter 3 is coming really soon!!! 


	3. Facing Horror of real life

Eric and Topanga are out on the road, heading for California. With a wind in their hair and radio on, life is good. What Topanga and Eric don't know that something is about to lead face to face with real life. As the story continues Eric is talking on his cell phone with Cory.  
  
Topanga shot Death rays in Eric's direction as she carefully steered his1992 Jeep Explorer around a car, dead in the road. Eric smiled back sweetly and continued his conversation with Cory. "Yea were cool." Topanga is a crazy driver." Eric kidded, Topanga stewed quietly as she tried to concrete on her driving. Just kidding Cor! Eric leaned back in the passenger seat. Do you want talk to her? Topanga almost drove off the highway, Eric grabbed on the car door as Topanga manage to retain control. Whoa, sorry Cory I don't think she wants talk to you right now, Eric spoke into cell phone. A moment's pause as Eric listened to Cory's reply. How do I know? Eric laughed and glanced at the figure next to him. Well when I asked you if you wanted talk to her, she almost drove off the road. Eric waited a moment and replied. No, I'll try again. Topanga turned her head and glared at Eric, I don't want talk to him. He pulled the car to stop behind a very long line of stopped lines. She starred straight ahead, He knows why. Ask him if he talked to Jack, Eric nodded, then he knows. Now get off the phone Topanga ordered it's messing up the radio signal. "Look Cor, I go to go" Eric argued with a Cory for a moment and finally snapped a quick bye before hanging up the phone." Sorry Topanga." He really wanted to explain himself to you. Eric leaned back in the seat. When Topanga didn't reply, he changed the subject. What's making this Traffic jam? It's not Rush Hour is it? Topanga smiled and shook her head. No, I think they may be an accident. Topanga flipped the radio to news station, A rich Southern accent, filled the car. Topanga and Eric listened to newscaster spoke of the terrible road condition. The reason of delay was never mentioned. That's weird Eric commented, Usually news people flock to the reason of the story. Topanga smiled, maybe we missed it. Eric shrugged and then let yip of delight as the car on front of them began to move. Finally! Eric explained. Try and see what it is that stopped us he told Topanga. Topanga nodded and leaned out the window, squinting in the bright sun. She reached into the glove compartment and got her sunglasses. After slipping them on, Topanga went back to looking. For 5 minutes there was nothing but road construction signs and police cars. Then Topanga heard Eric gasp, She swiveled her head and stifled her scream. Two lanes away from them, on Eric's side was a car, it wasn't ordinary car however. The car was completely demolished and on its side, Police were working frantically to get someone out of the car. Right behind the car was Semi; the semi was embedded into the back of the car. Eric, Topanga, along with other hundreds of people on freeway, starred in the horror at the sight. It was one of worst crashes in Pennsylvania history! Next to car was an ambulance, loading the body into the back. The worst thing was that the body was in the body bag. Topanga and Eric exchanged glances."Oh My g-God!" Topanga chocked on the last word. She couldn't think or figure out what she was trying to do. All she could think about was that Accident. A loud honk from behind startled her into moving the car forward. There was a silence as Topanga drove the Jeep past the police car, past the ambulance, past the dead. Topanga wanted to cry, however she stayed strong. There weren't' talk between two people in a car. It wasn't until the were crossing to California, they were able to say anything. But, even that didn't make any easier. Seeing that accident was the first time Eric and Topanga have ever faced the horrors in real life. Topanga and Eric now shared a special bond, even thought they didn't know it at the time, that bond would turn out to be something very special. Very special, Indeed  
  
Chapter 4 is coming soon 


End file.
